


Pink Kryptonite Soulmate AU

by Kai_Fox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, G!P Kind of, Pink Kryptonite, Soulmates, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Fox/pseuds/Kai_Fox
Summary: I was curious about the different kryptonite, so I googled and read the wiki about the different types. I found one that made me cringe. Pink kryptonite. It turns the super effected by it Gay, as if that’s something that can just happen. Honestly I’m almost appalled at the thought that you could just turn someone gay, but they have done it in the comics. Superman hit on James in one of the issues or something, I don’t know all I know is I have my own take on Pink kryptonite.My take is that it doesn't make you gay or if you are gay straight. My take it the effected super realize who there soulmate is, weather it makes them realize they are gay or whatever depends on the person. So enjoy I guess.Or The pink kryptonite Au that no one asked for but I wrote anyway.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 267





	1. Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> Side note, I’m bad at grammar, and have problems with tenses. Like I somehow use past tense words in present times and vise versa. Not even sure how I mess that up but I do and don’t know how to fix it most times. If that will bug you don’t read. Sorry.

Kara’s Point of View

I definitely should have stayed away like Alex had asked but she was in danger and I couldn’t just stand by and let her get hurt. That would never happen. I wouldn’t, couldn't stand back and let her get hurt without trying to do anything. She was my sister biological or not she was, I loved her and nothing would change that. So it was instinctual to run in head first to protect her even when, the whole reason the tactical D.E.O team was there was because Brainy had detected a signature similar to green kryptonite. It was detected inside an asteroid that hit an abandoned warehouse a few miles out of the city. Sence it was not an exact match to green kryptonite it could be any of the colors, most of which were hurtful to me.   
As a result, I was ordered specifically to stay away but as soon as I heard Alex yell over the coms I was out the doors of the D.E.O faster than Brainy could tell me ‘not to worry'. I crashed through the roof the building instantly running deflecting a bullet headed towards Alex. I got a glare in return.   
“Supergirl! You were ordered to say back.” She scolded me in that tone that if anyone cared to listen told you I was more than just a work partner to her. “Get out of here. We can handle this.”   
A quick glance around told me they probably could, in fact they were. There were a few bad guys around probably here to grab the kryptonite or at least try to. I was lucky, Alex wouldn’t let that happen. I nod and turn to head out, knowing she would fight me on this and was hit with a wave of nausea that crippled me. I had just enough time to tell myself I was stupid before everything went black.   
When everything comes back I know I’m at the D.E.O hospital, just by the patterns on the ceiling. Which tells you how much I’ve been here.   
“Kara? Kara,” My sister is at my side instantly, “Oh thank god you’re okay.”   
I’m about to ask her what happened when my nose is assaulted with the worst smell I’d ever experienced. I sit up and look around, wondering where it was coming from.   
“I told you to stay here you idiot.” Alex scolds me but her eyes were brimming with tears.  
“You were out for three days Kara,” her voice cracks, and I want to hug her but I realized the horrid smell was coming from her. “Three days,” she stresses about what had happened. She takes a step towards me to give me a hug and on any other day I would gladly hug her with every ounce of straight that wouldn’t break her bones but her smell was driving me crazy. I duck away from her. She looks at me confused and hurt, I give her my best I’m sorry smile, but it seems ingenuine.   
“And we still don’t even know what happened to you." She tells me, eyeing me confused as to why I dodged her hug. "We contacted Clark on the different types of krypt-”  
I cut her off because my nose was on fire, “Did you rummage in a sewer in the last ten minutes?”   
She raises an eyebrow at me, “Did I rummage in a sewer?” She asks me as if she didn’t hear me correctly the first time. I nod and she looks at me like I’m crazy, but answers simply with a no.  
“Well you smell, like bad. In fact,” I smell the air and it all smells rancid like they started using the D.E.O as a landfill. There was one nice sent in the air that smells heavenly, a mixture of cookies a new book and a hit of my mother's old perfume, plus something that was so familiar, yet I couldn’t quite place what it was. Even with that missing smell I knew instantly what it meant. Oh Rao.   
“Alex you have to lock us in here.” I tell her hastily trying to ignore the heavenly smell that my senses seemed to have locked onto. Alex wasted no time arguing with me, she runs over and pushes a button that causes the windows to be replaced with Nth metal lined with lead, and a slight green hue indicating the room was flooded with a low dose of green kryptonite. I feel it for a few seconds telling me I was at human levels of strength. Thank Rao, at least now I wouldn’t just fly off and do something stupid. I’ve never been so glad they installed this stuff after the red kryptonite incident.   
I look down and run a hand through my hair, how was I so stupid? I should have stayed here, I should have listened to Alex. I sigh and am about to look up when I notice something off with my suit. What? It hits me in the same second that my suit did feel tighter. Oh no, I figured that was only a myth. Was it possible? Apparently so, because I seemed to have a…. a d- man part now. Jesus Rao, I was in so much trouble.   
“Kara you have to tell me what’s going on.” I hear my sister's voice and my face goes as red as Krypton's sun as I cover my lap and apparent newly acquired appendage with my hands. I hope it was a joke but my increased awareness of it told me that it wasn’t. Rao it hurt.  
Alex raises an eyebrow but says nothing. “What is going on?” She asks again. I bite my lip and shake my leg nervous. How would I explain this to her? I wasn’t even sure about it myself and add in the fact that I had a, a thing, didn’t help.  
Wait did that mean my soulmate was a girl? I mean it didn’t really bother me, but this just confirmed my soulmate was a girl. Oh Rao, this isn’t good.  
Alex moves to sit in a chair she had dragged over the edge of my bed at some point and sits drawing my attention to her and off my thoughts. She puts her hand on my leg making me flinch for more than one reason. She takes it back quickly, “Please,” she asks concerned, “Kara tell me what is going on.”   
I rub at the spot on my leg she touched trying to get her sent off of me, she didn’t smell good, and thank Rao that she did. If she was my soulmate I would probably die. She was my sister, my family, not my soulmate.  
“Kara,” She interrupted my thoughts again, “Talk to me.”   
“I was exposed to Pink kryptonite.” I tell her even though what I want to do is run out the door to the amazing smell. It was calling me, slowly making me lose my train of thought towards anything that wasn’t it.   
“Pink kryptonite,” Alex repeats. “Clark said that had something to do with soulmates or something, and that he had some once but destroyed it, so there’s none left.” She pauses thinking, “Except if it came in that asteroid. Kara this is why I told you to stay here!” She yells at me putting it together of how I got exposed to it. Though now that was the least of our problems. I was starting to feel itchy and was looking around the room trying to find a way to break out even without my powers. If it got worse I might just run at the Nth metal and end up knocking myself out. Maybe that would be helpful.  
“I’m an idiot, I get it Alex.” I tell her still trying my best to sit with my legs crossed and hands over my downtown area and still seem nonchalant about it. She rolls her eyes at me or maybe something someone said in her head peace because she speaks up and it’s not to me. “Yeah I’m fine Brainy, and you can o-”  
“No,” I call out practically begging her to stop and not tell him open up the room which could only be opened from the outside. “You have to keep me here.”   
“Okay, Brainy leave it closed, I don’t know why, just do it.” She growls in her ear peace before looking at me. “Now you’ve really got to explain. What can be that bad about finding out who your soulmate is? Clark said it lead him to Lois, and they’re having a kid.”   
“Yeah they were dating or already knew each other when he was exposed, it was someone he knew. Alex my soulmate could be anyone,” I stress and she nods in seeming to understand. “Plus my case is a bit more complicated.” I mumbled the last part but she hears it.   
“How so?” Alex inquires and I don’t want to tell her. I don’t want to get into it, I want to die. I’ve never been more scared in my life.  
“I um my mate might be a girl.” I say it quickly, to the point where I’m sure it was close to super speed.   
“And that’s a problem?” Alex asks me confused, I sigh, of course she heard it she always could, she was my sister after all. Then it hits me, my sister was into girls. Rao she was probably thinking that I was not okay with her being, oh boy.  
“No,no, no, not at all,” I rush out to try and make her understand. “It’s not that,” Alex raises an eyebrow at me, “it’s just. Oh Rao, I- this is not something that’s normal. Not the girl part,” I assure her again. “Just another part.”   
“Kara.” Alex stands in front of me and puts her hands on my shoulders making me cringe before realizing her smell wasn’t as bad as before. It wasn’t heavenly like the other one that has invaded half my brain, she smelled like home. Safe. I pull her into a hug burying my head into her neck. She was safe. I didn’t know how or why her sent changed but I didn’t care.  
She holds me for a while before pulling away making me whimper. “You can tell me anything Kara.”   
I swallow, “Pink kryptonite was rare on krypton and used only for the rich and wealthy. Later it was used to help procreate," my lap twitches at the idea of - I swallow forcing myself to keep talking voice only slightly higher pitched, "as it was hard for kryptonians to find love enough to make kids.” Alex nods following along, “Pink kryptonite is made to help you find your soulmate but also makes it possible to reproduce.” My brain wandered over to the smell of my soulmate and I lose my train of thought standing up and making my way toward where the door usually was.   
Alex grabs me to stop me, “Hey focus on me.”   
I shake my head trying to focus, I focus on the smell of home. Alex’s smell. It wasn’t the one I wanted but it was the one I had. “I um, when girls are infected and there mate is a girl one of them grows a er,” I look down embarrassed to stay it. “A male part.” I mutter softly after a second and even without my super hearing I hear Alex suck in a breath.  
“You grew a dick?” She questions loudly and I cringe back not liking the way she bluntly but it. She starts pacing after I nod too embarrassed to say yes. We don’t talk for several minutes, she just paces muttering obscurities under her breath.  
“Is it permanent?” She asks.  
“Yes.”  
“Does it work?”   
“Yes,” I answer even though my face is red to the point I’m sure it will never be the same again. But of course it worked it was intended to reproduce, I shake slightly at the thought. The idea of mating my soulmate was too much to process.  
“Great, so let me recap,” Alex states as she stops pacing. “You were exposed to Pink kryptonite which makes you find your soulmate,” I nod, “and because yours is a girl and you need to have kids you grew a dick.”   
I nod again scrunching my face up in disgust at the word. “I thought lesbians were supposed to hate that word.” I mutter and if Alex hears it she doesn’t tell me.  
“That doesn't seem that bad,” she tells me and I blink at her, and she sighs, “Okay yeah it’s bad but we can find a way to reverse it, I'm sure.” She says it so confidently that I almost believe her. “You’ll be fine Kara.”   
“Brainy o-”   
“No!” I yell desperately, stopping her from opening up the room. She could not do that, I would run for the heavenly smell, and I would not come back for weeks. She looks at me startled. “You can’t let me out.” I tell her desperate to get that across to her before I started begging for her to let me go. “No matter how much I wine.”   
“Okay, why?” she asks and I close my eyes just wishing she could understand I didn’t want to explain it to her. Not only was it embarrassing the thought alone was oh Rao.  
“Because,” I walk over to the bed and force myself to sit, I fiddle with the straps on it wondering if I need to be strapped to the bed.  
“Kara please just tell me.” Alex says impatiently, I jump a bit when she touches my shoulder but the warmth of it makes me sigh content in the smell of her. It still wasn’t quite what I wanted but it was close. The idea of having my mate this close and able to smell her this close made my new part twitch. Rao. “Kara?” Alex asks still confused.  
“I will leave straight to my mate who ever they are and I will have the unstoppable urge to…” I trail off the the thought alone making my brain hazy. “mate her.” I whisper out wondering how good it would feel to be ins- I jump up and start pacing trying to get my head back on straight.   
“Oh,” Alex says and I jump again forgetting she was there, she looks at me horrified. “That changes everything, and I definitely can not let you out of here. Jesus can you imagine supergirl going to someone random girls house and doing, oh god.” She trails off not wanting to think about it. “Okay, okay, you’ll just have to say here.” She tells me as if I didn’t know that already. “Until I find some way to fix this.”   
“Brainy,” she calls into her earpiece, “I’m gonna need you to come in here and exami-”  
“No!” I scream out horrified. “No, no one can come in here. They will all smell horrible and drive me crazy.” I tell Alex hurriedly not liking the idea of anyone else in here, or near me. She smelled like home but I knew that everyone else would smell horrible and just make me crave my mates smell more.   
She nods, “Brainy ask Nia to go to Kara’s apartment and grab some baggy clothes for me. No I don’t need anything else, yes I’m sure you could help, no Kara doesn't think you aren't capable. Yes you can help from out there, no just do as I ask!” She yells the last part before walking over to me. She stops my pacing. “Is there anyone you can think of that can come in here and be with you, I’m gonna need to be able to get around the base and I don’t want to leave you alone.”   
I whimper at the thought of being alone without her sent, and wonder if I could possibly hold out and not run at the walls with her scent fading and the ever present heavenly one getting stronger. I rack my brain, and it hits me.   
“A kid.” I tell her and she eyes me like that’s the weirdest thing I’ve told her all day.  
“You want me to bring you a kid?” She asks in clarification.  
“They don’t have a sent, oh god Alex it smells so good, like cookies on Christmas morning, like a new book, like my mom, my real mom Alex,” I stress. “I have to find it.” I tell her taking a few fast steps towards where the door would be but I stop myself curling my hands into fists at my side. I could resist I could.   
“Okay, I’ll get you a kid,” she tells me putting her hands on my shoulders guiding me to the bed, “I’m gonna take some blood.” I nod happy for the distraction, and the fact she was closer to me, her smell was stronger. Her smell told me I could trust her, I shake my head I knew I could trust her this was Alex. Great was I starting to only accept people with their smell? I didn’t know what happened to people exposed to Pink Kryptonite that didn’t find their mate right away. Would I be reduced to a shaking mess who snapped at everyone who isn't my mate or Alex?   
She had to find a cure and fast there was no way I was going to spend the rest of my life here, I would definitely go crazy. She had to fix me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one done. Woo. Hope it's exciting so far.


	2. Kid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at naming chapters.

Alex’s Pov:

A kid? She needed a kid? How the hell was I supposed to find a kid, let alone one who would go in here with Supergirl. I sigh as I pull her blood, I would get Brainy on this right away hopefully he and I could fix this quick. Kara was close to drawing blood with how hard she was clenching her fists. I could tell she was trying hard not to try and run out of here, and I did not want to strap her to the bed. She was my sister II would never want to do that to her, but if I had to I would, she would understand.   
I finish drawing her blood and put the tubes into my jacket, I was ready to leave and examine them but I couldn’t just leave her here. A kid she needed a kid.   
Ah, Sam, Sam had a kid Ruby, who knew Kara. Well not that she was Supergirl, but maybe if I got her into clothes I could say Kara was exposed to something off of Supergirl. It didn't matter what mattered was getting them here.  
I pull out my phone, Kara looks at me curiously. “I’m gonna call Sam okay.” I tell her and she cringes back at the name, “I’m gonna see if Ruby will come here.” I tell her biting my lip wondering if bringing in Ruby was a good idea. I would never forgive myself if I let anything happen to Ruby.   
“A kid.” Kara tells me not sounding at all herself. I eye her as I click call and put the phone to my ear, hopefully it wasn’t too late and Sam would pick up. I watch Kara as the phone rings, she kept fidgeting with her skirt and I remember the whole dick thing, and realize she was probably very uncomfortable.   
“Brainy,” I call clicking into my earpiece, “let me know the second Nia has clothes here.”   
“Yes, Director Danvers.” he tells me.   
“Alex,” I hear sleepy in my other ear, “why are you calling me at,” there’s a pause and I know she’s looking at a clock, “eleven on a Wednesday?”   
“I need your help.” I tell her, and I hear some shuffling telling me she was sitting up out of bed.  
“Anything. What’s going on Alex?” Sam says me more awake now.   
I sigh, “I need you to get Ruby and bring her to the D.E.O,” I tell her plainly before glancing at Kara and practically squeaking when I notice she was trying to pull her clothes off. I smack her hand away from her skirt.  
“It’s uncomfortable Alex.” She wines, like a child.  
“Clothes are coming okay.” I tell her and she lets out a huff before fidgeting with the end of her skirt but not making a move to pull it off. I was glad we had the kryptonite lamps as she would have already left and scared the shit out of some poor girl, and definitely would be naked now. Oh god the idea of Kara naked makes me gag a bit. This was my sister I was thinking about.  
“Alex?” I hear in my ear and I’ve never been more grateful for Sam in my life. “Was that Kara?” She asks carefully.   
“Um yeah,” I tell her, “I’ll explain everything just please get here as soon as you can.”   
There’s a slight hesitation, “Of course.”   
“Thank you.” I tell her before hanging up.  
I turn to Kara who was scratching at her arms covered in her suit like it was physically hurting her to be in it. I walk over, “Hey,” her head whips to me, “Sam and Ruby are coming and we're gonna get you into something more comfortable okay. And then we're gonna figure this out, and you're gonna be okay." She nods nimbly and I wonder if she believes me or not.   
I do some other tests while we wait for everyone to show up and when I’ve done all I can with what’s in the room I sit down next to her and hold her. She’s uncomfortably warm, I mean Kara is always warm she’s kryptonian but this was feverish.  
“Alex,” I hear in my ear peace after a moment, “Nia is here with clothing, should I send her in.”   
“No,” I tell him quickly. “I’ll be right out.” I turn to Kara who looks at me eyes scared. “I’ll be right back okay.” I tell her, I kiss her forehead and she whimpers in discomfort. I get up and walk over to a second of the wall where the door would be, I look back making sure that she stayed back.   
“Let me out Brainy,” I call and the Nth metal moves, I keep an eye on Kara whose eyes open wide at the now emerging door. She takes a few steps forward and I wonder if she’s going to make a break for the door. She swallows smells the air takes a few more steps closer to me making me coil ready to grab her if she tries to make her way past me. Her eyes were dilated to the point I couldn’t even really see any blue anymore. She takes another step forward, before shaking her head and taking a few very forced steps backwards. Back towards the bed.   
I leave quickly and the wall closes back up behind me. I sigh as soon as it does, this was not how I saw my day is going. My sister was now trapped in there for who knows how long until we figure this out.  
“Alex,” Nia calls out to me before giving me a hug, “I heard and I grabbed what you asked for. Is Kara okay?”   
“Thank you. And she will be I'm sure.” I tell her turning to go back in quickly.  
“Sam and Ruby have arrived.” Brainy says walking over to Nia’s side, “I’m having them escorted in here.”   
“Thanks,” I hand him the blood samples I took and the paper I wrote down my other findings on, “Get started on finding someway to fix this.” He nods and walks off.  
“What’s going on Alex?” I hear the concerned voice of Sam.  
“Nia,” I tell addressing her quickly, “Go home for the night and continue covering for Kara if we don’t have this figured out please.” She nods gives Sam a smile before heading out.   
Then I turn to Sam who had a sleepy looking Ruby in tow and I smiled slightly at the two of them. Sam’s shirt was on backwards, and Ruby was still wearing pajamas. “Thank you so much for coming Sam.”   
She nods but asks again, “What’s going on Alex.”   
“I’ll be right back, okay, I just need to take these in there.” I tell her and she nods and I head back into to find Kara already halfway out of her shirt. I sigh at least she wasn’t naked. I take a few steps forward, she jumps when she notices me. She smells the air, and relaxes at my sent? I hand her the clothes, “These are going to be more comfortable okay. Do you need help?”   
She shakes her head. “Okay, I'll be right back,” I tell her turning quickly as she pulls down her skirt not caring that I was in the room. I close my eyes and take a deep breath as soon as I got out of the room, only to open them to a confused Sam and Ruby.  
“Alex what’s going on?” This time it’s Ruby who asks.  
I run a hand through my hair, this is where I lie. I didn’t want to lie to Sam, but Sam doesn't know that Kara is Supergirl and neither does Ruby. It would be best to keep it that way as Sam knew she was at one point Reign and almost killed Supergirl. I couldn’t tell her that she almost killed Kara, moments after saying she loved her. That would hurt her.  
“Kara,” I start racking my brain for the most truthful thing I could tell them, “Was exposed to an alien substance that was on Supergirl.” Sam raises an eyebrow at me, and I hope she buys that, Kara and Supergirl were friends after all. “And it’s causing her to act up.”   
“Act up?” Sam asks.  
“Um it’s causing her to be able to smell her soulmate or that's the hypothesis anyway, and so she’s suck in there until we fix it.” I tell her going for the truth. I mean after being Reign and basically having a literal split personality she could believe this right?   
“Okay, sure but what does that have to do with us.” Sam tells me and I take a breath this is where I have to tell her she needs to let me take Ruby in there with Kara.   
“The only person who won’t have a scent is a child.” I tell her and Sam looks at me blinking slowly and I know she’s blinking away the sleep to be able to process what I was telling her.  
“You need me to go in there with Kara.” Ruby says getting it first.  
“Yes.” I state plainly. “She shouldn’t be alone for long and I need to try and find a way to fix this.”   
“No.” Sam says, just as Ruby says, “I’ll do it.”  
“Mom,” Ruby says pulling her hand away from Sam, “Kara needs me.”   
“I understand that but you could get infected.” Sam tells her and then looks at me like she can’t believe I would ask this.  
“It can’t infect Ruby.” I stammer out quickly, “I would never, Sam you have to understand if it wasn’t one hundred percent safe for Ruby I wouldn’t even consider it.” I grab Sams hands and hold them, “Please believe me I would never ever put Ruby in danger.”   
She locks eyes with me and we stare at each other for a moment, me pleading that she will let Ruby help, and her trying to make sure I wasn’t lying.   
“Fine let’s go.” She relents after a second.   
“Thank you,” I tell her dropping my hand and snaking an arm around Ruby leading her to the door. Sam follows and I turn to her, “It has to be just us.”   
Sam freezes before nodding, relenting her trust to me. “I’ll be right back.” She nods again. Ruby and I enter the room and I almost pull my gun out on instinct at the sight of the room. All the medical equipment was thrown around the room.  
“Alex?” Ruby asks scared at the state of the room. I push her behind me quickly making sure that no matter what she would be protected. Kara couldn’t be violent in this state could she? Towards someone who didn’t have a smell? “Kara,” I call and I hear a whimper. I take a few steps forward and find Kara in the clothes Nia brought rocking back and forth in the corner.   
“Oh Kara.” I rush over to comfort her. She tenses at first but when she realizes it’s me she crushes me in a hug that has me convinced that we needed to turn up the green kryptonite exposure in the room. She cries into my shoulder.  
“Alex, it smells so good, Rao how did I live without this smell?” She asks me voice cracking. “I need to find who it belongs to.”   
I shake my head and motion for Ruby to come forward. She kneels next to me and Kara looks at her. I have to say for a split second I’m scared I lied to Sam that Ruby wasn’t safe. But when Kara’s face lights up and she squeaks out a high pitched “Ruby!” And grabs the girl into a hug I know she’s not gonna get hurt. Thank god.   
“Ruby please just stay with her, while I figure this out.” I tell her and she nods as she hugs Kara.   
“I got this Alex.” She tells me confident, and I smile at her.   
“So brave.” I coo at her and she smacks me away, I laugh before leaving. I find Sam quickly, she was standing by looking at one of the monitors that showed the room. She was smiling slightly at the sight of Ruby comforting Kara.   
“So what exactly happened,” she asks as soon as she sees me. “And how long will it take to find a cure.”   
I scratch my head, “Supergirl was exposed to a substance that doesn't affect her but humans.” I tell Sam trying to come up with a lie with as much of the truth in it as it was hard for me to lie to her.   
“How was Kara exposed and not you?” She asks me hands on her hips.  
“They were hanging out and hugged.” I tell her unconvincingly.   
She raises an eyebrow at me, “Supergirl and Kara are at the hugging point of friendship?”   
“Yes.” I answer quickly. That made sense right? Right? Oh god she is going to hate me for lying when she finds out or if we ever tell her. She gives me a look that says she’s unconvinced but drops it thank god. “So why isn’t she allowed to leave?”   
I sigh and sit down in a chair holding my head in my hands, “She’s going crazy trying to get to her soulmate that smells like cookies on Christmas and her mom.”   
“Her real mom?” Sam asks and I nod. She quiet for a few moments watching Ruby run her hand through Kara’s hair. “So the problem? I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed to finding my soulmate. I’m not quite seeing a downside except the fact that she definitely does not like being locked up.”  
“She wants to jump them.” I tell her plainly not wanting to think about it too much.  
“Oh,” Sam nods slowly, “So that is a problem.” She is about to say something more when Brainy comes back from the lab.   
I stand, “Anything?”   
“No, nothing so far her DNA looks the same aside from the addition of a Y chromosome.” He tells me and I look back at the ceiling taking a deep breath, trying to calm myself with the fact that Brainy our resident genius doesn't have anything. “I’m trying my best to simulate a solution but I’ve never had interaction with Pink Kryptonite. It's most peculiar.”  
“Just keep looking I’ll be up in a second.” He nods before heading back up to the lab.   
I turn to Sam, “I’ll be back in a while, I'm gonna see what I can find.” She nods and I head to the lab, I look over everything and come up with nothing like Brainy said. I couldn’t think of anything, her DNA was exactly the same except she now had a Y chromosome. “Maybe we could inject her with female hormones?” I ask out loud to Brainy as a random idea.  
“Yes, I thought of that,” he says, “but we don’t know what that would do as we don’t regularly test on kryptonians. It could make it worse.” I groan, why does shit like this happen to us? Couldn’t we just have one day where something stupid isn’t happening.   
“Fuck.” I curse. “This is ridiculous Brainy,” I tell him standing up. “The longer we take to figure this out the longer she suffers in that room.”   
“Yes,” he says eyeing me, “We will figure this out it’s only a matter of time.”   
I sigh, “Keep working,” I order him, “I’m gonna go talk check on Kara, Sam and Ruby.” I head down and find Sam sleeping in front of the monitor where I could see Ruby sleeping in Kara’s arms. I look at the time and realize that we’d been in the lab for hours. Light was coming through the windows of the D.E.O. I blame lack of sleep for not noticing.  
“Anything?” Sam asks sleepy when I try and drape a coat over her shoulders.   
“No, we got nothing and it sucks.” I tell her truthfully, though I want to tell her to go back to sleep. She looks awake now though so I just keep talking. “I just if we don’t figure this out fast she’s gonna go crazy trying to figure away out of that room. A way to get to her soul mate.”  
“Yeah it sounds nice until you add the part where she wants to jump them as soon as possible.” Sam says making me laugh a little bit and I’m glad she’s here. “Lena’s gonna be pissed.” She adds quietly almost to herself before yawning.   
“Lena?” I ask confused, Sam blinks at me a few seconds like she was confused as to why I brought up Lena before she looks at me horrified. A light bulb goes off in my head, “Lena.” I smile at Sam. “You’re a genius,” Sam looks around as if making sure I was still talking to her, “if anyone can figure this out it’s Lena.”   
Sam gives me a tight smile, “Yeah that’s what I meant.”   
“Agent Salo." I call out to a passing agent who stops at attention instantly. "Please get Sam some food and prepare some for Kara and Ruby as well. I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm gonna go get Lena."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel stupid not understanding how this site works completely but like hey it's here so there's that.


	3. Helping hand

Alex’s Pov:

I could have called, but I’m not sure she would have answered. It’s not that I didn’t trust Lena I did, it’s just she was a very busy person and I had to convince her to come and help us. Hopefully she will, though I had a gut feeling she would. I take my motorcycle to her building hoping that she would be there, though by the time I actually pull off my helmet, the work day was underway and people were milling in and out of the L-Corp building.   
I get through security using the fake FBI badge and head for the elevators all the way to Lena’s floor. I step out and am instantly greeted with the face of Jess who to her credit only looks a little surprised to see me. She was probably used to seeing Kara show up unannounced, not me.  
“Mrs. Danvers.” She greets me looking me up and down probably wondering why I looked so disheveled. “I-”  
“I need to see Lena, it’s important.” I tell cutting off whatever else she was going to say.  
“Mrs. Luthor is in an important meeting until ten and will not be disturbed.” Jess tells me and I slam my hand down on the desk startling the woman.  
“Tell her it’s important.”   
“She’s not to be disturbed, you will have to wait.” She says voice firm.  
I back away from the desk checking the time on my phone, nine, I didn’t have time to wait. Kara Sam and Ruby were waiting for me back at the DEO. I sigh look at the ceiling and run a hand through my hair. Then it hits me, I was for all intensive purposes the FBI, Lena couldn’t just keep me out.   
I barely have my badge in my hands before Jess speaks up. “Unless you are here to question or arrest Mrs. Luther she is not to be disturbed, she’s in a very important meeting. You are more than welcome to wait.” She tells me though her stony voice tells me that’s not at all true, as I would probably be a nuisance asking every two seconds if I can see Lena. I huff in annoyance. I could fake like I was going to arrest her but that would get me in a lot of trouble. I guess I’ll have to wait. I didn’t have time to wait.   
How does Kara get in here all the time? She tells me ‘Yeah I had lunch with Lena today and it was great.’ all the time. Not all of her lunches could be planned right? So how did she get in here past Jess. Then it hits me.   
“Tell her Supergirl needs her help.” I blurt out to Jess who’s eyes widen. She nods slowly processing what I just said before standing up and heading to the elevator, I follow. We go down a floor in silence. I try to hide my satisfied smirk but Jess’s scowl says I don’t.   
I spot Lena instantly though the class into the board room. She was standing in front of a bunch of men talking, the important meeting. They all seemed like important people wearing suits, but Lena seemed to still be in charge, something I liked about her. She seemed unaffected by the glares some of the men were not so subtly giving her.  
“Wait here.” Jess instructs before going in earning a confused look from Lena who I’m sure said not to disturb her at all. Jess whispers something in her ears and I can see Lena’s eyes raise up in surprise, she looks behind Jess and I try not to look as stressed as I feel when she locks eyes with me.   
I guarantee I look like shit, between Kara being in a coma for three days and then the whole pink kryptonite thing I hadn’t had much sleep. I wasn’t gonna get any soon either if we don't fix this.  
Lena says something to the men at the table who all turn to look at me, I hold their gases even glaring at a few who seemed extra angry I was interrupting. Lena makes her way out the door to me.   
“Agent Danvers.” She addresses me before motioning to the elevator with a small nod of her head. We don’t say anything as we make our way back up a floor to Lena’s office where I’m sure she expects me to explain why I was here and what I needed from her. Why Supergirl needed her help.   
The doors open and we make our way towards her door, Jess opens it for us and we walk in.   
“Jess,” Lena calls before the secretary leaves.   
“Yes, Mrs Luthor.” She answers as dutifully as ever.  
“Cancel everything for the rest of the day and prepare to cancel things for tomorrow as well.” Lena doesn't even look to make sure Jess hears her Lena just walks over to her desk. Jess let’s out another, ‘Yes, Mrs Luthor.’ Before scurrying out of the room closing the door softly.  
“What can I do for you Agent Danvers?” Lena asks me keeping her back turned to me as she pours herself a drink. I wonder if she’ll offer me one? Should I take it? I’m already running on no sleep adding tipsy to the list was probably a bad idea. But Lena always had the best alcohol, I shake my head.   
I open my mouth to get straight to the point then realized rather quickly I used Supergirls name to get here, but it was Kara that was in trouble. That’s what I told Sam, and with Kara wearing her regular clothing and no glasses there was no way that Lean wouldn’t recognize her. I still don’t know how she hasn’t yet but I’m not complaining. One less thing to worry about, but right now it was everything to worry about.  
“Thank you for seeing me.” I start clasping my hands together wondering how mad Lena would be if I told her I used Supergirls name to get her attention but it was Kara instead that was in danger. Even if they were the same person. Should I just tell her so that this wasn’t so god damn confusing? It would help me. I sigh and shake my head, this was Kara’s secret to tell not mine, so I was going to have to go with the confusing version, and lie. No wonder Kara hates this.  
Lena turns to me. “Agent Danvers, I was under the impression this was urgent and you start with thanks for seeing me?” She raises an eyebrow at me.   
“Yes,” I nod, “It is urgent,” Lena takes a sip of her drink that I definitely want now and keeps her eyes trained on me waiting for the information I have yet to give. “It’s just that I lied.” I tell her hoping that she doesn't just kick me out and go back to her meeting. What else am I supposed to do I can’t just throw Kara’s identity under the bus. Maybe I should have just waited until the meeting was over and then told her Kara needed her help.  
Lena looks at me a bit shocked before schooling her features quickly. “Agent Danvers,” she addresses me, “I just bailed out of a very important meeting with Chinese investors, and canceled the rest of my work day filled with more important meetings and you lied?” She asks me in a tone that says even if I was her best friends sister Lena would not hesitate to kick me out and ban me from coming back into her office ever.   
“It’s still urgent.” I tell her quickly. She frowns behind her glass not understating. “I just lied about who needed help.” Her eyes flicker up and down my body and I know she comes to the conclusion it’s me that needs help. I talk before she can ask what’s wrong, I did not want to get into what is wrong with me. “It’s Kara.”   
Her eyes snap to mine instantly and her grip on her glass tightens. I understand she’s angry so I start to spill out what’s going on before she can kick me out and say it can wait till later. “She’s was exposed to Kryptonite, that affects humans,” I add quickly remembering I was talking about human Kara.  
“Agent Danvers.” Lena tries cutting me, but I role over her she needed to hear this.  
“Please Lena,” I plead with her, “She’s suffering some weird side effects and it’s making her recoil from people. Right now she can’t even leave the room she’s trapped in, and Ruby and I are the only ones she can seem to tolerate. I have no idea what to do. I've been working on it all night.” I ramble running a hand through my hair, I don’t hear Lena call my name again. “Even Brainy has nothing and I-”  
“Alex,” Lena yells making me almost jump. “Breath.” She tells me, and I take a breath realizing I was just spewing out stuff towards her. I scratch my head, god I was not doing well right now. But Kara was not okay and that scared me. It scared me that I couldn’t do anything but ask Lena for help.   
“So,” Lena address me bringing me from my thoughts, “You lied to me about Supergirl needing my help,” I nod, “But it’s actually Kara.” I nod again. She downs the rest of her drink and if I wasn’t freaking out I’d be impressed.  
“If you think for one second that I wouldn’t stop everything I was doing to help Kara with anything. You really don’t know me. Mrs. Danvers.” She tells me setting her glass down on her desk with a loud clunk. I just stare at her, she would stop everything for Kara? I didn’t have to say Supergirl needed her help, I could have just said Kara. My sister Kara? No wonder she could get in her for random lunch breaks, I mean if Lena would cancel everything for her.  
“Now we are going to go to the D.E.O, where I assume you have her and you are going to tell me what’s going on in a tangible manner.” I manage to nod even though I’m stunned. She really cared about my sister. Why did I ever doubt that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Lena, just here to say that.


	4. Solutions

Lena’s Pov:

The car ride to the D.E.O was full of questions on my part and answers on Alex’s. I was half tempted to ask Alex if Supergirl was Kara just watch her face after she answers without thinking and realizes she gave up her sister's secret identity. I decide against it as that would probably result in time spent on that rather than what was actually wrong with Kara.   
“Let me get this right,” I address Alex as we get out of the car and make our way into the D.E.O passing guards that usually gave me a hard time. “Kara was infected by Pink Kryptonite that didn’t affect Supergirl but her and no other humans.” I try not to smirk at the way Alex squirms under my gaze. Nonetheless she nods and I frown, did she truly think I was this stupid? It was insulting, more than the idea that they’ve been lying to me for years. That I could understand, I was a Luthor after all.   
I notice Sam standing by a monitor and walk over confused, Alex consulted Sam? Then again Sam was Reign and maybe that was useful in a way I didn’t understand yet.   
“Lena,” She greats giving me a smile, “Glad Alex could get you here to help.”   
“Anything to help Kara.” I answer even though she knew that. She was the one person who knew of the crush that I couldn’t seem to shake on the kryptonian. Sam was for all intensive purposes my only friend -who wasn’t actively lying to me- that wasn’t my crush, though Kara was actively lying to me. I shake my head now was not the time now was time to figure out how to fix Kara.   
“How are they?” Alex asks Sam looking at a monitor that I take a look at as well finding Kara holding Ruby tightly muttering things we couldn’t hear.   
“Well Kara hasn’t tried to escape so there’s that,” Sam says with a shrug, it wasn’t the greatest information to be given. It was as if it was a matter of time before Kara lost it and tried to escape. I knew first hand how hard it was to keep a kryptonian in a cage against their will. It wasn’t easy and that meant finding how to cure Kara as fast as possible was the only goal. Even more than it already was.  
I opened my mouth to say something when Brainy walks in. He goes directly to Alex, “Superman John and I just got back from the Fortress and I have collected all the data I could find on Pink kryptonite and how it will affect Kara.”  
“And,” Alex prompts.  
“Well it seems that Kryptonians didn’t develop a cure as this was a way to help them repopulate. A cure would be counterproductive. It was also widely considered a blessing to be able to find their soulmate.”   
“I mean yeah,” Sam states before throwing her hands up in surrender at the glare given by Alex, “Sorry, it's just it would be nice to know who you should be with forever.” I soften a bit remembering Ruby's dad and how he was out of the picture because he was too much of a coward to deal with a kid. Alex seems to understand as well and puts a hand on Sam’s shoulder.   
“It wouldn’t be so bad if she didn’t want to,” She scrunches up her face, “mate right away.”   
I raise my eyebrow at her. That wasn’t one of the questions I asked. In the car I asked about how she was exposed, when and what it seemed to be doing to her. To which she said it was making her go a bit crazy trying to find the sent that seemed to be according to what they understand her soulmate. She did not tell me that the first thing Kara would want to do after finding them is fuck.   
No wonder they couldn’t let Kara out. Supergirl flying crashing into some random woman's house and instantly wanting to go straight to that, Jesus. The idea of that made me angry mostly because of my own affections for Kara.  
Brainy continues, “As fair as the Y chromosome that Kara seems to have acquired,” I look at him confused, Y chromosome? Acquired? Kara? “There are no records of it going away after mating or anything of the sort. In cases like this one of the two soulmates involved would acquire the Y chromosome. It seems to be a random choice between the two candidates in the tests. It did not always have the one directly exposed to the kryptonite getting the chromosome or vice versa.”   
“So not helpful at all.” Alex states sounding strained. It spurred me out of my confusion.  
“Y chromosome?” I ask and Alex looks at me before scratching her head.  
“Yeah you said that earlier,” Sam speaks up, “isn’t that the male chromosome?”   
Alex starts pacing. “God this would be awkward enough if it wasn’t my sister, but it is.” I share a look with Sam who’s just as confused as me. Though based on what Alex was saying I had some ideas. Ideas I really for once wanted to be wrong. Y chromosome, reproduction reading between the lines tells me that either Kara grew a penis or her soulmate did.  
Alex looks at the ground, “Kara grew a dick.” She says it bluntly but won’t look at us and honestly I wouldn’t be able to either. The idea itself is ridiculous but then again we lived in a world where aliens tried to take over the world practically every other day. So maybe this wasn’t the craziest thing ever but definitely awkward.  
“It’s more than that,” Brainy says and I have to wonder if he feels the awkward air, “It’s made specifically to please her mate.” I swallow. “And allow for the best chance of repopulation.”  
“Brainy!” Alex yells at him and he clams up understanding Alex was angry but seeming not understanding why. “Too much information.”  
“You told me to gather information?”   
“Just drop it,” she pleads with him.  
“So Kara has a new,” Sam pauses thinking of the best word, “appendage that is built specially to a specific person's liking?” She asks before laughing, “That’s like every girls dream after having bad sex.”   
“Samantha!” I scold her. Now was not the time for her to revert back to how she was in university. She elbows me and whispers in my ear, “As if you aren't so into that.” I swallow again and force down the blush that was trying to take over my face. Luckily for me Alex was so disgusted with Sam’s comment yelling something about the fact that ‘Kara was her sister and she didn’t need to have that image in her head’ that she didn’t notice.  
“Let’s get to work,” I state pulling them out of their argument about whether or not Sam put the image in Alex’s head or if Alex read between the lines of her own accord. “I’ll start with her blood work.”   
It’s then that Alex seems to realize that she couldn’t show me Kara’s blood as it would probably mirror Reigns too much and I would find out Kara is Supergirl.   
“Let’s just get one thing straight, I know about Kara so does Sam, so can we just get started.” I spit out making Alex freeze. She turns to me eyes wide, I talk before she can, “Yes I’ve known for awhile precisely sense she walked into my office with Clark Kent. I’m Lex Luthors sister and not stupid, plus Kara is very bad at hiding.” Alex’s jaw drops and she blinks at me and looks over at Sam.  
“She is really bad at hiding.” Sam states in my defense with a shrug of the shoulders.   
“You’ve known the whole time?” Alex asks composing herself or trying to anyway, her shock was still evident. I sigh and nod. “Well I owe Maggie twenty dollars.” Alex mutters and I want to ask but don’t. We didn’t have time for this. We were wasting, time I could be trying to help Kara.   
“Well with that out of the way let’s get started.” I state motioning for Brainy to take me to the lab.  
Hours later and a splitting headache from getting way too familiar with Kara’s blood pattern we’re not all that closer. Every time I try to add any kind of solution even using some of Reigns blood that I had stored at L-Corp for such occasions. Each time Kara’s blood and DNA rejected everything staying in it’s newly transformed state. The Y chromosome was ger to stay apparently.   
“Okay you three have been working on this all day and have nothing.” Sam says walking in with food shoving some in front of me moving the keyboard away from me. She gives me a look that says eat before doing the same to Alex.  
“Agh!” Alex yells, “This is stupid what aren't we thinking of.”   
“We tried the Harun-El, reintroducing the Kryptonite itself, Reigns blood, and several other things. Honestly we’re running out of blood samples.” I state going over some of the things we’ve done.   
“You used my blood?” Sam asks and I wave her off. She rolls her eyes, “Maybe you guys are thinking about it wrong.”  
“It is entirely probable that we aren't thinking of the correct path to the solution.” Brainy agrees with her.   
“Well any idea, I’m very open to anything at this point. Kara is suffering.” No one says anything for a few moments, Alex puts her head on the table. For a second I think she’s passed out before she mumbles something about wanting a vacation after this.   
“What if we find her soulmate.” Sam says as she rubs Alex’s back trying to comfort the eldest Danvers as best she can. “If we did we could explain everything to them so instead of just being scared to death by a random and completely too eager kryptonian they could be ready.”  
“Yeah expect people on earth don’t wait to find their soulmates who ever is Kara's could be someone with a boyfriend, a husband, wife, hell they could even have kids Sam.” I tell her and she nods understanding, “It’s best if we get this fixed before that person is found.” I try not to let my personal attachment get in the way but honestly if Kara found her soulmate, I would be crushed. Kara would love them so unconditionally that it would hurt. It hurts to think about.   
“Could it be done though? Finding this person regardless, if they would be open to Kara?” Sam asks.  
“According to what we found at the fortress soulmates share a DNA code. As they were created from the same atoms.” Brainy supplies. “Which if we found that sequence could be tracked.”   
“We don’t even know if this person is even on Earth. They could be somewhere deep in space.” I stress earning a sympathetic look from Sam who knew I didn’t want to choose this route to cure Kara due to personal reasons.   
“Not true.” Alex speaks up pulling her head up and shaking a bit but relaxing as Sam runs fingers through her hair. “Kara can smell them here, which means technically they would most likely be in the US maybe even the state and if we’re lucky the city.”  
“Great so we search a whole city to find one person who may or may not be willing to help. Sorry but no.” I state turning back to the monitor, “We just need to run more tests.”  
“Well that’s easier said than done Lena,” Alex retorts, “Kara isn’t letting anyone near her but Ruby and me and even when I go in there to check on her she seems confused.” I close my eyes and rub my forehead trying to understand the situation and make a plan that will help Kara.   
“Wait why does she not hate your smell?” Sam asks, making me open my eyes.  
“I,” Alex goes silent thinking, “I’m not sure I was in there before it got worse. I mean she did seem repulsed by me at first asking if I rummaged in a sewer, but it changed.”   
“So she got used to your sent?” I ask. “If we could get her used to mine as well we could run so many more tests with the two of us.”   
“That would have the optimal result.” Brainy pipes up, and I raise an eyebrow at him. “Kara would most like have less reactions to people she knows well, or according to kryptonian research mated people have a neutral sent as do mothers.”   
“You’re saying Sam and I could have been going in there the whole time?” I ask brainy pinching the bridge of my nose when he looks at me confused not understanding why I was frustrated with him. “That would have been information we could have used a lot earlier.”   
“Sprock,” He curses. “My apologies, it is particularly hard to help when knowing the outcome.”   
“Excuse me?” Sam asks confused.   
Alex groans, “I forgot Agent Dox’s here is from the future. Let me guess Supergirl's soulmate is somehow important enough in the future that even you know who it is.”   
Brainy blinks a few times and I wonder if he’s trying to process what he can say without causing some kind of paradox. Which the fact that he was here in itself would according to our knowledge of how time travel would theoretically work should have already screwed things up. I rub my forehead, I was definitely gonna get a migraine if I over thought his existence.   
“Who is Supergirl?” He asks and I stare at the ceiling eyes closed counting to ten when I really just want to slam my head into the desk. It seems to be a mutual thing as I hear a slight bang and when inspecting further find Alex with her head on the desk. “I would shoot you if you weren't important or my friend.” She mutters before sitting up. “Let’s go run some tests.”   
After explaining to me that Brainy could shut down parts of his brain that held certain information for small amounts of time -something I found fascinating but put on the back burner, something to ask more about later- Alex takes us down to Kara.   
“I’m going in first. I’m gonna be in there a while so Kara can get used to me, then I’ll call in Sam and then we’ll wait a bit and then add you Lena.” Alex tells before going into the room, leaving Sam and I to watch.   
“You doing okay?” Sam asks rubbing my back in a comforting gesture that just made me feel worse. The only reason she was asking was because she knew of my harbored crush on Kara. That was the reason that when Jess came in saying Supergirl needed my help I instantly felt like someone handed me two fifty pound weights. Helping Kara anytime she was in need was something I would always do. Even if it turns out she needed help in finding her soulmate, a soulmate that wasn’t me.   
“Yes, we’ll figure this out.” I state even though part of 'we'll figure this out' is maybe finding who she will spend the rest of her life with, which hurt.   
Mostly because at this point it was redundant to even call it just a small crush. I was undoubtedly one hundred percent in love with Kara Danvers and today we might just find out who she was in love with.  
Sam seems to read my mind as she often did and just pulls me into a hug leaning her head on my shoulder. I smile before and open my mouth to reassure her I was fine when her phone went off.  
“Alex?” she answers confused. Alex wasn’t supposed to call her in for a while thirty minutes to be exact as we figured that would be the least amount of time needed to get used to a presence. Alex says something that has Sam glancing at me before running off toward the room Alex was in with Kara.   
I follow half a step behind, not questioning it. The second I’m in the room I feel different and I wonder if this dosage of kryptonite can affect humans. I’m about to ask what’s going on when I’m tackled by something heavy, and I almost fall. In fact I’m sure I would have but what ever hit me or rather who ever steadys me.  
My first instinct is to push until I hear the voice. “It’s you, of course it was you. Rao how did I not know this?” And before I know it Kara is nuzzling into my neck. I blink not processing fast enough, before melting into Kara's hold. It never took long to relax in her presence and god her hugs were practically sinful. Something so solid so powerful holding you like you were the world. It was an addiction that you acquired instantly after only one hug.  
I hug her back, I’d missed her. She’d been missing from work the last couple days, with horrible excuses from Nia and even worse from James. It was to the point I was gonna call Alex and ask if Supergirl was okay. At least I knew what happened to Kara wasn’t horrible just Pink Kryptonite.   
Then it clicks and I pull a bit away. “What?”


	5. Soulmates

Kara’s Pov:

I knew the second Lena came in that it was her. Of course it was. How could I have been so blind? How could not have noticed? Years have gone by and I’ve done nothing but convince myself what I felt for her was purely platonic, when of course it wasn’t. Why did it take Pink Kryptonite to make me figure this out? Surely at some point I would have figured it out.  
I tackle her in a hug that she returns quickly. Rao. It clicks when I nuzzle into her neck that the smell I couldn’t place earlier was her perfume. The highly expensive not overbearing stuff was so Lena I want to smack myself for not recognizing it instantly. I blame the kryptonite for impairing my brain.   
She melts into me and I wonder if never letting her go is an option even if I wanted to kiss her, to mark her as mine. As far as I was concerned this was perfect, being held by her was everything.  
Somewhere in my mind I know that we both have very demanding jobs her being a CEO and me being a superhero but honestly none of that matters right now.  
Everything is right in the world until she pushes me just a slight bit away and looks at me confused letting out a shaky, “What?” I literally whimper at the loss of contact but if that’s what she wanted then that’s what she would get even though I just want to hold her.   
“Great, four days of worry and lack of sleep for this? Really?” I hear Alex state and I’m constantly on edge. I had forgotten that other people were in the room. Were they here to hurt Lena? I shake my head and take a deep breath, Alex as my sister and as much she has mistrusted Lena in the past she wasn’t going to hurt her. Even with that thought I stand protective between her and Lean.   
“Honestly this should have been my first thought.” Alex mutters shaking her head.   
“It was mine.” A new voice speaks and I recognize Sam, but Lena’s hand on my arm makes me lose all focus. It was odd now knowing why every time she would touch me my heart would start racing. It was because she was made for me. We were soulmates. How did I not see it sooner?   
“Are you kidding me!” Alex screams. “You let me worry and sit through all that awkward shit instead of telling me to just shove Lena in here?” At the mention of Lenas name I turn to her and find her staring at me confused. She didn’t seem to understand what was happening. Rao what if she didn’t feel the same way? She was human after all maybe the kryptonite wouldn’t tell her that we were soulmates. My heart clenches at the thought. What would I do?  
I would show her love even if she didn’t love me back. That’s all I could do.   
I look into Lena’s eyes which were more than plain old green. They were everything to me. They were the green that even in the darkest times showed me the way home. Without even realizing it I had been fighting for Lena ever sense I’d walked into her office. I would show her all the love I could give.   
“I love you.” I tell her honestly, but dammit I have for so long and now that I knew I couldn’t keep it in not anymore. Now that I knew what it was that was always drawing me towards her, I had to get it out. It wasn’t just the effects of the Kryptonite either, as that was slowly wearing off the longer I was in her presence. The need to be with her would be as strong as ever for the rest of my life though.   
Lena narrows her eyes at me and it hurts because I can physically see her rejecting my statement. She doesn't believe me and I can tell before she even opens her mouth. “It’s not the Kryptonite Lena.” I rush out. “I-,” I think about it and wonder if words will ever describe what I feel for her. If not I will spend a lifetime trying to find them.   
“I swear Lena what I feel for you, what I’ve felt for you sense meeting you is real. I just needed a push to realize what it was I felt for you. And I can see you don’t believe me, but if you let me I’ll spend my whole life trying to prove it. I love you Lena.”   
I think I’ve done something wrong when her eyes start to gloss over and I’m about to apologize. I was being to forward which could be chocked up to the kryptonite but honestly it could just be me wanting to make up for lost years. I don’t get a word out before she’s kissing me.   
As a kryptonian I’d never felt weaker my legs buckled and I’m sure I would have fallen over if Lena wasn’t holding me. Lena was kissing me, kissing me. Rao. She pulls away and I’m sure that I made an embarrassing whimper sound that Alex will undoubtedly tease me about for years to come but I don’t care. Lena stares at me for a moment fingers idly brushing my cheeks.   
“I love you.” I tell her again, and I’m already addicted to how it rolls off my tongue.   
Lena lets out a sob running a hand through my hair, “Say it again, please.”   
“I love you.” I tell her again, I would forever if she let me. I lock eyes with her noticing she was crying. I say it again, and she bits her lip to stop herself from sobbing.   
“I love you too Kara.” She whispers and I gasp, because Jesus Rao her saying it was so much better than when I said it. I warmed my heart in a way nothing ever had. I could feel it take root in my system and I knew everything was right in the world. I could feel in the way the words settled on my bones. I kiss her again, wiping away her tears. Kissing her was more like flying to me than flying, I could do it forever. I don’t get the chance.   
“Imagine the proposal.” I hear from behind me. Lena laughs into me before pulling away.   
“Sam.” She address and I pull her into a hug from behind putting my head on her shoulder possessively. Making sure my hands were appropriately placed even though they itched to map her body. I kiss the side of her head and she pushes into me melting and I want nothing more than to explore everything that makes her feel even the slightest bit of pleasure.  
“That was so sappy.” Sam states and I hold Lena closer. “I thought it was cute.” Ruby argues with her mom.  
“No definitely sappy,” Alex agrees before clicking a few buttons on a panel. Suddenly the Kryptonite is gone and I feel my full strength returning. “More than I needed in my life. We’re gonna go Kara don’t miss work tomorrow.”   
“Oh don’t worry her boss will understand.” Lena purrs winking kissing my chin making me squirm and blush bright red.   
“I didn’t need that image,” Alex yells at Lena earning a laugh that shakes her whole body as Alex ushers Sam and Ruby out the door. “I’m gonna have nightmares.” I hear her mutter with my super hearing.  
“So Supergirl,” Lena says turning to me and I don’t have time to wonder how or when she figured out who I was, she gives me a quick kiss that makes my brain go to mush, before giving me a shy smile. “Up up and away?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. Really hope you enjoyed. Have a great day and and an amazing year. Thanks for reading.


End file.
